Where
by megy1123
Summary: Melody has been dug out of the ground, Bill leaves, Dipper is still confused.


Melody sat down in the cave, "Wait, but... are you and Mabel still together? Mabel you know what he did right?" She asked concerned

"Yeah... I hate his guts, and besides I have a way better boyfriend." Mabel laughed and Bill smiled

"Yeah, she ignored me for months." Bill nodded

"What day is it?" Melody put her hands on her knees

"It's the day you were going to end the world... July 29th?" Dipper stated

Melody nodded "Yes, July 29th. Wait. What about my family? Do they exist? Do I exist?" Her eyes widened and glanced around the cave gripping her fingers into her leg

"Calm down Melody, your family exists, but I'm afraid you don't, and they don't remember you." Bill put a hand on her shoulder

"No... did they grow up okay. Is everyone okay?" Melody poked a hole through her pants.

Bill was silent looking down at the ground "Your sister.."

Melody was quiet, "Any other bad news?" She spoke quietly with brown eyes

Bill shook his head "My times up now," He looked at his pocket watch, "thanks for summoning me." He disappeared in a flash waving goodbye.

Melody looked at where he used to be, summon? "Melody what does he mean by s-" Dipper asked

"I don't know." Melody shook her head

"Did you summon him?" Mabel asked tilting her head

Melody shook her head, "N-no. Or I don't remember summoning him." She tried to think

Dipper thought a second "Now that you mention it, he told me you were going to summon him." Dipper tapped his fingers to his chin

"Do you think he took it away from my memory?" Melody kept trying to think.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Mabel asked folding her arms

"No I really don't remember. Okay. Me and my family... we moved to Gravity Falls to get away from my dad. I just randomly met Bill in the forest." She shrugged

"Well let's think, is there any one who would want to make you miserable that would have summoned Bill?" Dipper asked

Melody took in a breath, "Yes. But Dipper didn't you say Bill said I summoned him?" She asked, everyone was silent for a minute

"But what if Bill made a deal with someone else for you to summon him?" Mabel thought, flopping around her long sweater sleeves

"Is that even possible?" Melody put her legs up on the rock and curled them to her chest. Her hair was a total mess and looked like a disaster. Her feet and hands seemed crusty, her clothes still mildly covered in dirt.

"I don't know, maybe." Dipper thought a few seconds

"Wait. Where am I going to live now? Also, I smell really gross. Oh my god I also didn't eat for like... a billion years." Melody planted her feet on the floor

"Well I guess we should probably get you something to eat and all that.. Stan doesn't remember you so do you know somewhere you can take a shower or something and we could say you're sleeping over!" Mabel smiled

"I um..." Melody thought a second, she couldn't go home. The cave was basically her home now "Well technically I'm still the leader of this world, I couldn't manipulate any of the grass in the forest but... can I still create things?" She asked herself quietly and closed her eyes

_Okay, a bed for my self would be by the library door pushed against the wall up and down with my feet facing the door. A dresser full of my clothes against the rock chair. A bath would be on the other side of the cave by the wall, with a shower head and a curtain. There would be enough space for a shelf for the soap and other stuff at the end of the bath. A table planted around the middle of the room maybe a bit to the right, 4 chairs. Two lights placed on the entrance sides, a better cooling and food system still in the library. A washer and dryer on the back wall in the center. A plant that grows money planted outside my house._

She opened her eyes, Dipper and Mabel were frozen a few seconds before jump starting. "What happened?" Mabel held her head, "woah when did all this stuff get here?" she looked around

"I created all of it. This world still responds to me human or not. Although... I'm not going to use it often. Do you guys have headaches?" Melody asked with a finger by her mouth curious about the side effects

Dipper nodded "Yeah but it's going away now." He held his head

"Alright." Melody smiled with yellow eyes

"Why are your eyes still changing colors if you're human?" Mabel asked leaning down to look her in the eyes

"Oh," Melody touched her face, "I guess it had to do with the flower I mean, they didn't change colors before hand so.." She shrugged and squinted her eyes a little, "that's right, I need glasses." She sighed

She closed her eyes _Glasses, that change accordingly in size and prescription she opened them._

"Owy my head." Mabel groaned and wobbled around, Dipper put a hand on her head halting her from moving.

"Why don't you take a bath, me and Mabel will wait outside for you to be done." Dipper suggested

"Yeah." She smiled weakly and watched them leave the room. She grabbed some clothes a towel from the library and climbed into the shower. She silently thought, of everything. What if it wasn't real? She thought looking at her hands.

"Okay Mabel, you have to see the sunrise here eventually. It's amazing." Dipper stated looking at the sky

"Oh we could all have a sleep over here, you and Melody slept together. Bill totally gossiped to me about you guys." Mabel chuckled and sighed looking down at the grass

"Still miss him, huh?" Dipper asked and put an arm around her

"Do you think he was just... just using me like that? We kissed, we, we held hands, we had fun." Mabel frowned and sighed.

"Bill is a manipulative jerk, maybe he does have feelings for you but it would have been best for him to let you go knowng he was gonna leave." Dipper shrugged

Melody looked at her dirty feet in the shower, it seemed like she hadn't aged a day. So was she going to be this young forever? Her brain hadn't aged a day either, she was still a thirteen year old in the inside. When in reality she was millions of years old. Staying inside the filthy ground all this time, maybe this was all a hallucination. Would someone try and summon Bill again?

Melody looked at her chest, even after all this time her boobs got like a little bigger. She sighed, there wasn't much shaving to do, thank goodness. Melody turned off the shower and got her towel beginning to dry off. She quick changed into a Supernatural shirt, with the Impala on it, and capris.

"Okay guys, let's go." Melody walked out of the cave running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't think I've ever seen you cleaner Mel." Dipper chuckled lightly

"Yeah let's go to The Shack!" Mabel smiled and stood up, "lets link arms!" Mabel smiled as they walked through the forest arm in arm.

Melody was in the middle of them, Dipper looked over at Melody, "Are you okay Melody?" Dipper asked in concern.

"Yeah, it's just, after everything that's happened... is that it?" Melody asked looking ahead

Dipper thought a minute "I don't know, but now I just want you to be happy. Honestly, you've been in the ground all these years, you deserve happiness." Dipper stated looking ahead as well

Mabel nodded along with Dipper, "Yeah the whole thing is like super intense." Mabel chuckled and sped up a bit looking at the Shack ahead.

Melody smiled a bit, looking ahead... The Shack. It kind of felt painful to be back there. Seeing Stan meet her for the first time, again. At least Dipper and Mabel remembered her. The summer would end in August, so they'd be leaving in at least a month. Melody frowned and looked at them. She could always come back to Piedmont with them, it's not like she had a family to be with.

"And who's this? Your girlfriend?" Stan said to Dipper and laughed. Melody drowned out the sound and just kind of went with everything. She didn't really want to be there, but she did have a fun time.

"Melody you should sleep over, we'd all have so much fun." Mabel poked Melody's cheeks.

She chuckled, "It's not like I have any where else to be." Melody shrugged, they had just finished playing a video game of Mortal Kombat.

"Great, I usually hog the bed but you and Dipper could sleep together," Mabel laughed and put her hands on Melody's legs holding herself up.

"Mabel." Dipper scowled at her and blushed

"Sure, I don't mind, it's just sleeping." Melody smiled with purple eyes

Dipper chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah I don't mind either." He cleared his throat.

"Come on Mel, lets go get dressed." Mabel grabbed Melody's hand and dragged her upstairs and into the bathroom.

"I didn't bring pajamas but that's okay." Melody stated and began removing her bra without having to take her shirt off.

"I want you to tease Dipper as much as you can, snuggle up real close. It'll be so funny," Mabel snickered, "please?" she asked

"I don't know, I just kind of want a peaceful sleep without any tension... maybe another time." Melody smiled and her eyes turned orange

"That's fine, I understand, as long as you do it eventually though." Mabel smiled and changed into her purple floppy disk sweater. They exited and Dipper had just come upstairs and was taking off his vest and hat.

"Hey," Dipper waved slightly and sat on his bed, "so do you want the wall or the edge?" Dipper asked looking to Melody

"Oh, um. The wall." She stated and climbed into the back of the bed, laying down. Dipper followed in her lead, covering the blankets over his and her shoulders. He turned away from her. Melody snuggled up behind him. Mabel climbed into bed before turning the lights off.

"G-goodnight Mabel, night Melody," His voice squeaked, "I love you." Dipper tensed up and put a hand to his face, why did I say that!

Melody put an arm around him snuggling, "I love you, too Dipper." She whispered quietly and fell asleep. Dipper blushed and stared ahead into space before falling asleep as well. Melody jolted her eyes open and glanced around the room. She looked ahead, Dipper wasn't there.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, was this a dream? Melody glanced at Mabel's bed, she was still fast asleep. Melody heard creaking and immediately pretended to sleep again. Dipper snuck beside her, he looked at the ceiling. Melody stretched, pretending to wake up again, she lifted her head. "It's 4 am, I couldn't sleep very well." Dipper whispered

"Sorry, it was my fault wasn't it?" Melody asked looking down at him with blue eyes.

Dipper shook his head, "Heh, well I was just kind of thinking about you for a while. Don't take it as your fault though." A small blush formed on Dipper's face

Melody laid her head back down looking at the ceiling as well, taking Dipper's hand under the blankets. "Lets just get you some sleep, okay?" Melody leaned closer to Dipper and easily fell back asleep.

"Yeah.." Dipper fell asleep as well, but woke up not too later, Melody was moving around. He looked over at her, she seemed to be sweating, it didn't look like a nightmare but it was really hot this time of year. Melody gripped her shirt in her sleep and started to pull up. Dipper almost shrieked before jolting his eyes to the ceiling with a really flustered face.

"So hot." Melody mumbled in her sleep, taking her shirt off. Dippers face was bright red trying not to look over, should he wake her up?

"M-melody." Dipper whispered and gulped. Nothing happened, she went back to sleeping peacefully. He stared at the ceiling his heart was pounding. Melody turned on her side and put an arm over Dipper snuggling up close to him. Dipper's mouth dropped open, she was so warm, and shirtless. His eyes and head turned slowly, face getting brighter, eyes wider

He mentally kicked himself in the face for looking but just couldn't look away. Dipper's heart was beating exceedingly fast, he felt like he was melting. Melody stretched and began to open her eyes. Dipper tried to act like he was asleep, but it was so obvious he wasn't.

Melody put a hand to her face and sat up, slipping her shirt back on. She looked down at Dipper and put her other hand to her face. "I am so sorry." Melody's face was red, so were her eyes.

Dipper winced but didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He just had the image of her in his mind, "It's fine," His whisper voice squeaked, "you're really cute." Dipper covered the blankets over his face

Melody's eyes turned pink and she smiled lightly, "Don't worry about it, it's like if I saw you with your shirt off." Melody pulled the blankets away from his face and smiled

"Y-yeah.." He blushed and his back tensed up looking up at her, "I-I probably need some sleep." Dipper had a large grin on his face

"Yeah." Melody leaned down and kissed his cheek before snuggling up beside him. Dipper looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes, still smiling; he fell asleep. Dipper woke up face to face with Melody, it was actually morning now.

Melody fluttered her eyes open, "Morning." Melody mumbled with purple eyes. A flash startled them, Melody sat up.

Mabel let out a hearty laugh "I never miss a scrapbooker tunity!" She smiled and slipped the photograph in her scrapbook.

"Mabel." Dipper groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" Melody yawned glancing around the room

"It's like ten something," Mabel stated and hopped over on her bed, "how'd you guys sleep." Mabel asked bouncing on her bed

"Um, I slept okay. I woke up a few times." Melody stretched

"I slept good." Dipper nodded, lying.

"That's good." Mabel smiled and bounced up off of her bed

"So, what re we going to do today?" Dipper's voice squeaked, he cleared his throat

"Well I was going to let you guys hang out, but later tonight we should all have a sleep over in Melody's cave." Mabel nodded and smiled

"Yeah, alright." Melody smiled and scooted to the edge of the bed planting her feet on the floor.

"Do.. you just want to hang out at the cave?" Dipper asked scratching the back of his neck

"Yeah, sure." Melody smiled and stood up walking into the bathroom. She slipped her bra back on and looked at herself in the mirror. Her acne was returning and her face looked sweaty. She splashed some water in her face and dried off a bit before exiting. Mabel had descended downstairs as it seemed.

"Okay, lets go to the cave," Dipper slipped on his vest and hat. Melody nodded going downstairs and slipping on her shoes. Dipper followed. she was about to walk out the door, "hold on, what about breakfast?" Dipper asked

"Oh yeah." Melody paused a second, she had forgot about breakfast, she followed Dipper into the kitchen. Dipper got out bowls while Melody sat down.

"I can't believe you forgot about breakfast." Dipper stated pouring the cereal into his bowl

"Well I was buried in the ground for millions of years." Melody mumbled and scoffed. Dipper was silent eating his cereal, Melody was too. Dipper finished his cereal and washed his bowl, "sorry." Melody spoke under her breath

Dipper was silent, "You don't have to be, lets just go to the cave." He took Melody's empty bowl and washed that as well. Melody looked at the ground and stood up, extending her hand out to Dipper. He looked at her hand for a second _join me in the new world Dipper, we can do this togethe- _Dipper took her hand and they walked out the Shack door into the forest.

"Sorry about last night by the way, I always do stupid stuff in my sleep." Melody frowned and sighed

"No, it's fine... I shouldn't have looked." A blush formed on Dipper's face, looking in the other direction of Melody.

"I don't blame you. I am irresistible." Melody gripped his hand a bit tighter

"You're starting to sound like Mabel." Dipper chuckled and glanced over at her.

Melody chortled "Well when you have her buzzing around your ears for more than a few hours you would start to." She looked forward to see if they were going the right direction.

He smiled looking at Melody, remembering last night, he almost lost balance tripping over a twig, "Auh!" Dipper shrieked but balanced him self

"You okay?" Melody helped him stand better

"Heh yeah I'm... I'm fine." Dipper blushed and smiled at her, his heart was pounding.

"Alright, if you say you are." Melody squeezed his hand and looked ahead in concern. They walked silently a while, Dipper's heart was beating fast. He just, he just wanted to.

"Hey we're here.." His voice trailed off as they walked down the rock hill and into the cave

Melody let go of his hand and sat down on her bed, Dipper stood by the entrance staring at her. "Are you still remembering yesterday? Come here, silly." Melody rolled her eyes, Dipper put a hand to his head embarrassed but going over to sit beside her

"I'm sorry, it's just, you're so.. I'm just confused." Dipper began to sweat a bit, he sighed and took off his hat putting it beside him.

Melody put a hand on his back, "It's fine. I just don't want it to be awkward between us. So, Dipper. What do you want?" Melody questioned him with pink eyes.

"I-i-" He stammered, "you'd really? Let me see them again?" Dipper played with his hands looking in his lap blushing

"It's not a big deal, I mean... if you want to.." Melody bit her lower lip blushing as well, gripping her shirt

Dipper shook his head, "N-no it's fine..." Dipper stared into space, "can I... do it myself?" He mumbled looking more down trying to avoid any sort of eye contact

"Uh.." Melody thought a second scratching the back of her neck, "yeah.." She stated

"O-okay." Dipper looked over at her and slowly reached for her shirt, his face was red and his hands were shaky. Dipper pulled her shirt up, Melody helped slightly. Dippers heart pounded and he squeaked nervously looking at her bra.

"Do you want me to take off my bra?" Melody asked reaching behind her back, Dipper nodded nervously. She fiddled with the back and slipped it off.

"C-c-c-an I touch them?" Dipper mumbled as his face was fixated on her chest

"Yeah..." Melody spoke quietly and scooted closer to him, "there's no need to be so jittery though. Relax. It's basically like.." Melody reached over and began taking his shirt off, "see now we're even." She bopped his chest and smiled

Dipper laughed and blushed, "Yeah.." He poked her chest as well, cupping his hands around her breasts, "they are just sacks of fat." he squeezed gently and removed his hands from her chest blushing

"Are you good now? Has your dream been fulfilled?" Melody snickered

"Yes. Also thank you, and your sacks of fat." Dipper pointed to her chest. Melody smirked and put her bra and shirt back on.

"Alright so what do you want to do now?" Dipper asked

Melody rocked her legs back and forth thinking, You she thought to herself, "How about we play a game, or draw, or whatever." Melody put her hands in her lap and shrugged with blue eyes.

"Why don't we play something like pictionary, except no one wins and we just guess what the other is drawing." Dipper nodded to himself

"Yeah, okay," Melody stood up and took one of the two keys on the table, this meant she would have to clean out the library all over again. Melody unlocked her chest and pulled out two pencils and two notebooks. Dipper in the mean time slipped his shirt and vest back on, "lets sit at the table." Melody stated

Dipper glanced around the room and sat at the table in the center. Melody tossed Dipper the pencil, he dropped it, "You could have just handed it to me." Dipper leaned down and picked the pencil off of the ground. Melody sat down in the chair next to his placing the notebooks down.

"Okay, we can choose what to draw, I don't like the timer part of the game," Melody chuckled lightly

"That's fine, can I go first?" Dipper asked holding the pencil to the piece of paper.

Melody nodded "Go right ahead," She offered and he began drawing, "Alright is it... a log? Umm lumber, wood?" Melody guessed, Dipper shook his head.

"I totally got this, it's a blanket? A pillow?" Dipper guessed. Hours passed through the room.

Melody put down her pencil, "Food?" Melody inquired

Dipper nodded "Yes, my hand is tired." He answered and checked his watch, it was 5:44. Melody stood up and headed over to the chest

"What do you want to eat?" Melody asked opening the chest

"You keep food in there? Um.. how about we go simple. Hotdogs?" He suggested kicking his feet under the table

Melody nodded and lifted out a plate, it only had four hotdogs on it. She carefully brought it to the table and went back to the chest, "Drink? I'll explain the food thing in a sec, this is basically a never ending chest." Melody replied

"Juice, or iced tea?" Dipper shrugged, "I've never tried alcohol before." He joked

"Aand you won't be." Melody shook her head lifting up twp cups, both of iced tea.

"Well it's actually kind of healthy to have a glass every once and a while." Dipper stated, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah yeah, but... eh it's nothing I'll explain that another time." Melody shrugged it off and took a bite of her hotdog. Dipper was silent a second before taking a bite of his. Melody finished her hotdog. Dipper had finished sooner, he was a faster eater.

"So, why don't you explain the chest and the alcohol." Dipper sat criss cross applesauce in the chair.

"Oh well, my mother left my father. She left him because he was a jerk who didn't support or care about my family. He did love us, but my father also used us. Growing up with him, he was a very religious man. We couldn't watch certain TV shows, or celebrate Halloween, one day he burned a book my mom got from the library because it was science fiction, I couldn't say certain words like oh my gosh or oh my god or what the heck. Though he was an okay father, he did stuff with us. He spent money aimlessly, he pushed my mom off the stairs onto the ground for a package at the door, and just did a lot of stupid stuff. At a time around before we left. He quit his job because 'god told him to', my mom was not going to deal with this anymore. So we moved in with my G-parents, they were getting old and needed help. My father stayed in the other house, for a while he was fine. But he got in trouble with the police because, I don't know. So he's somewhere now. He's drinking again, the thing that got him into this whole schizophrenic mess. He did all kinds of drugs before he went crazy. My family has a large history of that. Another cousin just had a baby not too long ago and was drinking. She was supposed to go to college, she was so close, she met a guy then she had a kid. So.. my family has a horrible history.." Melody frowned and rubbed her arm

"O-oh... I think that was the most you ever told me about you..." Dipper was intrigued, "what about the chest? He was curious

"Oh, well I created all the stuff in this room, a never ending chest, Only I can access it. Pretty simple to explain." Melody sighed with brown eyes leaning her elbow on the table taking a sip of her drink.

"So your fathers like... crazy?" Dipper tilted his head, she nodded, "oh... it's kind of unfair. I never got to meet your family." Dipper frowned

Melody did as well, "Who knows if they even moved in this world." Melody looked down

Dipper bit his lower lip, "S-sorry for being so curious..." Dipper looked down as well

"No.. no it's fine," Melody tilted her head, "honestly we've only known each other for like... 1 week. It's weird, will we even be together in a year?" Melody looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"I don't know.. I like us. What we have, but I mean it could change. I just can't really see that happening right now." Dipper extended his hand on the table. Melody took his hand and smiled at him with purple eyes.

"But then again this is such a fast paced relationship. We should take it a bit slower." Melody suggested

"I agree. I mean... yeah I agree." Dipper nodded and gripped her hand

"Control them teenage emotions, I'll control mine." Melody smirked at him and let go of his hand

"Heh, yeah.." Dipper nodded his head and scratched the back of his neck

"So Dipper, who's Mabel's boyfriend?" Melody smirked and tapped her feet on the floor

"Oh, some kid in town, he was in the arcade and of course, she instantly fell in love with him. I mean he is a nice guy." Dipper blew up his cheeks with air and swished it around in his mouth

Melody nodded "I'm glad, she needed someone. Bill is... horrible and evil.." She frowned with orange eyes and folded her arms

"I just hope he doesn't come back, who knows what he could do to Mabel, and to you." Dipper frowned as well

Melody let out a sigh, she leaned back in her chair and looked at the ceiling, "Yeah."

Mabel ran into the room, "Hey guys what's up!? Who's ready to party!" Mabel put her hands in the air carrying a music player and placing it on the ground.

"Dipper laughed and took his hat off placing it on the table, he stood up, "What music did you bring?" Dipper asked

"Well I brought your Babba cd," Mabel snickered, "a Macklesmore cd, my dance party mix tape." Mabel listed the CD's on her fingers

"Alright." Melody smiled and stood up

"Let's get this party started! Boosh!" Mabel hit play and they broke out into dance, they danced for a while but laid on the floor tired, with no shoes or socks.

"Someone turn off the player, it's getting annoying." Dipper put a hand to his face, they were all in a dog pile on top of Melody

"No! It hasn't been three hours yet. Melody how you feeling down there?" Mabel asked looking at the ceiling

"I feel crushed, also maybe losing circulation in my legs, I don't think I can feel them anymore, or my arms." Melody stated

"Fine, I'll just turn it off myself," Dipper reached his arm over trying to turn it off, "so close.." He grunted and switched it off, "haha yes!" Dipper coughed, "Mabel this is really uncomfortable." Dipper squirmed a bit.

Mabel put a finger to her mouth "Shhh, we only have 20 seconds left!" She looked at Dipper's watch in her hands, "ten, nine eight seven six five, four, three, two, one!" Mabel rolled off of Dipper and onto the floor.

Dipper groaned and got off of Melody, Dipper helped her sit up right, "you okay?" Dipper furrowed his brow

Melody nodded, "Yeah." She twisted her spine to crack her back

Mabel stuck her tongue out, "It's so gross when you do that."

"I am tired out, what time is it then?" Dipper looked at his wrist, "Mabel.." Dipper held his hand out, he wanted his watch back.

"It's 11:45 but you're not getting this watch back until I see you two smooch at least once. You guys haven't kissed at all." Mabel folded her arms with the watch in hand.

"Ugh Mabel come on nows not the time I'm really tired." Dipper complained and tried to get the watch from her.

Melody tapped Dipper on the shoulder, he glanced over. She immediately grabbed his shirt and gave him a big smooch on the lips, their was a loud popping noise when she pulled away. Dipper was speechless. He put a hand to his pink face and laughed awkwardly, "Mabel can I have my watch back?" He asked still staring at Melody who had pink eyes.

Mabel squealed "Yes, that was so adorable. I love you two." Mabel put his watch back on his wrist

"Why don't all of us sleep? My bed is big enough. Come." Melody stood up and walked over to the bed, it was queen sized.

"Yeah!" Mabel dashed over and plopped on the bed, "Melody you sleep in the middle, I know how much you wanna cuddle with Dipper." Mabel laughed and went closest to the wall. Dipper took off his vest and ruffled his hair. Melody climbed in next to her and Dipper climbed in next to Melody. They covered the blankets over them

Melody looked at the lights in the front of the cave and they turned off. "Nighty night." She turned to face Dipper and put an arm over him. Mabel turned to face Melody and snuggled up slightly. Morning came, Melody opened her eyes and looked at Dipper in front of her. Melody's hand was intertwined with his hair, her leg was over him.

Melody slowly removed her leg, Dipper shifted a bit and turned to face her. Mabel sat up and poked Melody's shoulder, "Morning," She mouthed, "sleep good?"

Melody nodded, "Like a rock." She replied smiling with purple eyes fiddling her fingers in Dipper's hair. Mabel smiled and put her hands to her chest silently squealing

"You guys are so so cute." Mabel laid back down and looked at the ceiling

Dipper groaned and opened his eyes "Morning.." He yawned and blinked blushing a bit. Melody removed her hand that was by his face

"Morning sleepy head." Melody smiled with purple eyes and sat up.

"How are we gonna have breakfast? Should we go back to the Shack?" Mabel asked tapping her fingers on her face

"Actually you see that chest over there?" Dipper sat up and pointed, "Melody can pull anything she wants out of there so, what do you want for breakfast Mabel?" Dipper asked and got out of bed walking to the table and sitting down.

Mabel stared in awe, "Bacon... and hash browns... oh oh and pancakes!" Mabel walked over to the table mouth-watering. Stan didn't exactly have and abundance of food. They had a hearty breakfast. Mabel said her goodbyes but Dipper wanted to stay a little while longer.

"Did you have fun Dipper? Also, when do you wanna hang out next. I'm free any time but I know you have to work in the Shack too." Melody fiddled with an apple in her hands

"Hmm.." Dipper stroked an imaginary beard in thought, "how's Tuesday sound? Next week. Will you be okay? That's only like 6 days, I have slacked on my job in the Shack so hopefully this'll make up for it." Dipper nodded

Melody smiled and shrugged with her right shoulder, "I think it's fine. I'll be okay." She nodded and scratched the back of her neck

"Great. See you then." He opened his arms and gave Melody a tight hug.

"Bye." Melody waved as he left, she went to sit in her bed. What was she supposed to do for a week? Would she really be okay? Melody sighed and laid down, looking at the ceiling. She could just lay there for a week, what else was she supposed to do.

Melody frowned with brown eyes and turned on her side. She killed everyone, why was everyone so open to forgiveness? Melody looked at her hands. "And with not existing my sister is dead in this world too.." She sobbed, "this is no time for crying.." She wiped her eyes and sat up, "I'm not gonna cry. No. Everything is okay. I can never hurt any one again. I was stupid and ignorant." She held her stomach.

Melody sniffled and looked at the ground, she planted her feet on the ground. She glanced at the cave exit and slipped her shoes on, Melody hasn't been on a good walk in a 'few' years. She glanced at the mountain outside the cave, Melody hopped on a rock and began to climb. It wasn't that steep, it was like a ramp. Melody slipped her hands in her pockets looking at the ground. She stopped looking in front of her, the edge of the mountain.

Melody let out a hefty sigh and turned right away from the edge. That was close, she looked ahead more. Melody glanced out at the view on the town, it was so beautiful, she smiled with red eyes. She continued looking ahead, a few skulls and bones laid ahead. Melody's heart seemed to stop a few seconds before taking a breath again. She avoided them at all costs, gross. What had happened on the mountain? Wolves? Who knew. Melody shook out the thought from her head and continued walking.

She looked at the sky, it was becoming light for the third time. Had she really been on the mountain this long? She might as well start walking down, especially if it took three days to make it halfway up the mountain. She made her way descending down, looking at the town in the dark was even better. She smirked her heart skipping a beat, she remembered being this high up when she grew wings. It felt so good being up in the air, but the stupid necklace refrained her from using intense power.

Maybe if she summoned Bill, he would take it out of her. Maybe if she actually took time to cleanse people. They would regain memory-no... it'd be useless if her sister wasn't there. It'd be awful. She sighed and hopped down off of the rock she had got on to climb up the mountain. It was early in the morning.. maybe 4 am. She could eat something small and sleep a bit before Dipper came. The sixth of August... Dipper would have to leave for the school year soon. But even after that would he be back?

She walked into the cave and pulled a few pancakes out of the chest. She ate them while sitting on the floor by the chest. Melody sighed and stretched, she stood up and prepared a warm bath. Melody looked at the ceiling sitting in the water. She laughed and put a hand to her head before finishing washing up. She got out and got dressed into a blue shirt and blue shorts, hopping in bed for a few other hours of sleep.

"Melody.." Dipper's voice lingered in her mind, she gasped and sat up, "good after noon sleepy head." Dipper smiled, he was sitting on the bed next to her

"Oh. Good afternoon. What time is it?" She asked

"Time for you to get a clock, 1:22." Dipper glanced at his watch

"Oh heh, well I was awake late last night, I went for a walk." Melody smiled with red eyes

"So what did you do when I was gone?" Dipper asked putting a hand to his chin

"Oh well I went for walks, and I read some books and...time went fast." Melody frowned and lied

"Ahuh, more like where were you.. I went to check on you every day, at different times too and you weren't here. So where were you?" Dipper folded his arms

"You visited me everyday? Weird I didn't see you.." Melody chuckled awkwardly, Dipper frowned and rolled his eyes, "I was hiking up the mountain. Yes the whole time, don't worry, I was fine. I got...sleep and food." Melody lied again

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself okay? Human or not. You're still important to me." Dipper patted her head

"I promise," Melody hung her head down, "so you were like stalking me for six days? Were you going to talk to me when you visited me?" Melody leaned closer to him

"Wh-a of course I was gonna talk to you. I'm not a stalker!" Dipper put his hands on his hips and blushed

"Well when I met you that's what it kind of seemed like." Melody smiled toothy with purple eyes

"That was only because Bill said I was gonna meet someone." Dipper furrowed his brow at her

Melody put a hand to her mouth and chortled, "What do you want to do today?" She gripped his vest and smiled.

"How about we watch funny videos on the internet. You can do that, right?" Dipper asked glancing at the chest

Melody nodded, "I don't know where I get the electricity for like the washer and dryer but yeah I guess I can." She uncovered the blankets and climbed overtop of Dipper to the chest and pulled out a laptop, a charger, and an electrical outlet. She placed the electrical outlet on the wall in her bed and plugged in the charger.

"Are you sure that's gonna work? Don't we need like a wi-fi thing?" Dipper asked

"Shh." Melody put a finger to his mouth and turned on the computer, it was a windows seven Compaq laptop. It seemed to be her old one.

"Do you want to watch cat videos or what?" Dipper asked

"Hmm, first I should see if my blog never existed. No it never did," She sighed, "I'll have to start a new blog, good my URL isn't taken." She tensed her hands when she felt Dipper wrap her arms around her.

"Video..." He groaned and leaned his head on her back

"One second..." She groaned back, "Huh." Melody froze feeling his hands in her shirt, she basically melted

"Video?" Dipper begged

"nevermind the video." She leaned back on him and relaxed with pink eyes. She held his hands.

"Come on Melody, remember that conversation we had?" Dipper tried removing his hand but she was holding them there.

"Fine," Melody let out an exasperated sigh and let go of his hands sitting up straight, "I have some funny videos book marked." She stated. They laughed at each video she showed him.

"Okay, okay my sides hurt too much to continue, so, what is this homestuck thing and show it to me." Dipper still had his arms wrapped around her but that was less important. Melody pulled up the mspaintadventures website and they read for a while.

"It's like 3:56 we should eat food, how does chinese sound. I really want fortune cookies." Melody closed her laptop

"As long as we drink apple juice with it," Dipper stretched his arms and got out of bed, "ugh my legs." He groaned

Melody got out to cartons of chinese food, plastic forks, a small box of fortune cookies and apple juice. "Can we eat standing up I don't want to sit down ever again." Melody chuckled and placed the food on the table

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Dipper smiled and took one of the cartons beginning to eat.

"Heh yeah." Melody blushed with pink eyes as an idea popped into her head, She shook it off and began eating as well

"We should meet up this Friday." Dipper suggested taking another bite of food

Melody nodded, "What should I do when you and Mabel leave for the school year though?" She asked

"Well.. you could always come with us or make a teleporter type thing?" Dipper took a sip of his apple juice.

"I guess that could work..." Melody took a small bite of food in thought, "I could always read books and teach myself." She stated

Dipper frowned "I'm not even sure if I'm coming back here next summer," Dipper sighed and took a fortune cookie, "Be ready for big and small things in your path, something from your past will come back to bite you hard," Dipper looked on the back, "lucky numbers 8 14 13. Hm the rest trail off." Dipper thought

Melody grabbed one too and opened it, "Run.. lucky numbers 8 14 13... " Melody's eyes turned orange

"We have the same lucky numbers... this is weird. What could it mean?" Dipper thought

"Dates." They simultaneously spoke

"So on the 14th of August, what do you think could happen. The world ends again?" Melody frowned more

"Or Bill could come back?" Dipper clenched his fists

"Or we're just being superstitious." Melody laughed nervously with brown eyes

"i doubt that's what it means." Dipper furrowed his brow and thought

"What am i gonna do? if Bill does come back you'd be leaving soon anyway." Melody tapped her fingers together

"D-don't worry Mel, it's probably nothing big." Dipper patted her arm

"Yeah. Lets just wait it out. No reason to worry about the future." Melody nodded and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

Dipper nodded "See you Friday, and how about Sunday too, then Tuesday. Then why don't you come over early Wednesday and hang out at the Shack." Dipper suggested

"Yeah. That sounds great." Melody folded her hands together and smiled with orange eyes.

"Alright, get some sleep, see you Friday." He checked his watch, seven:34, Dipper hugged her goodbye and went out of the cave. Melody laid down in bed and looked at the ceiling.

"What if Bill did come back..." She thought aloud, an image popped in her head and her face lit up bright red, "he probably would finish what he started.." Melody frowned and pressed her legs together. Melody sat up and walked over to her bath, she had taken one earlier but she felt like she needed another.

Melody took a relaxing bath, not exactly got out of the bath and sighed, getting dressed into a red tank top and black capris, she got in bed. Dipper. He was so cute, she smiled to herself and closed her eyes.

She woke up in the morning and stretched, she ate toast and eggs for breakfast. Melody took reading a book into liberty, a book called The Hunger Games. it was really good, the death related to her in several ways. Melody finished and remembered, a clock was probably important. She set one on the wall, it was 4:32 when she finished reading the book.

She ate some mashed potatoes for dinner but that was about it. Melody tapped her fingers and disposed of her dinner. Melody took the key to unlock the library and opened it. She spent her time organizing the books, cleaning them. While cleaning she found another key under a book about secret passages. Weird. Melody looked around the room and noticed something suspicious with the velvet red chair. There was a lock near the left leg of the chair. Wow. We all didn't see that coming.

Melody unlocked it and found a long hallway, it seemed to stretch on. it was so bland and looked unfinished. She stood up and walked down the hallway, they all had dates on them. 2012 2011 2010, and so on. Melody opened the door 2012, inside was a pair of headphones and that was it. The closet seemed rather small, a normal sized closet. Melody went inside and closed the door, carefully putting on the headphones.

Everything seemed to rush through her head at once, every important need ot know fact about the year 2012. Melody took the headphones off in a gasp. She had a major headache. Melody opened the closet door and bumped into walls, grabbing onto handles making her way out of both hallways. Melody panted and landed on her bed, so tired. Melody passed out in a heartbeat.

Melody sat up with a jolt in her bed. "Ughh what happened.." Melody held her head, "what day is it?" She glanced at the clock, it was 6:45 am. That didn't help with the date though. Melody got out her laptop, it was Friday already, she slept through the whole 2 days... crazy. Now she knew never to do that again. Melody ran her fingers through her hair, she needed a real bath now..

Melody bathed quickly changing into a purple tank top and the same capris, she ate a small breakfast of oatmeal. She sat down on the rock chair opening what used was her diary type journal, she documented the past while before Dipper finally entered around 1.

"Hey Melody. What's up?" Dipper smiled

"Oh hey, just finishing writing is all." Melody closed her diary and turned to him.

"How was the two days? Anything happen?" Dipper sat down by her

"Well i found this room in the library and everything went all hazy and i passed out on my bed and woke up at 6 this morning." Melody frowned with orange eyes

Dipper blinked, "Oh." He furrowed his brow and folded his arms.

"You seem kind of weird, Dipper are you okay?" Melody leaned closer to him

"Yeah I'm fine." His voice squeaked

"Ahuh, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine too." Melody closed her eyes and nodded.

Dipper let out a sigh, "Well, I've just kind of been worried about Mabel, she's been hanging out way too much with her boyfriend, like way too much. Like every second of the day. it's annoying and frustrating." Dipper tensed his arms.

"Oh. Well... maybe she's just trying to get everything that's happened out of her head, she probably still thinks about Bill and about a million other things." Melody glanced around the room and shrugged

Dipper looked down and sighed, "You're probably right Melody." He looked at the ceiling.

"So, i haven't had much time to think of what to do today, so have any suggestions?" Melody inquired

"Why don't we..." Dipper paused a second and put a hand to his face in thought, "make a blanket fort and hang out and do stuff in there. Like read and cuddle, or we could watch a movie." Dipper thought

"Yeah, lets watch a movie, in a blanket fort. How does The Avengers sound?" Melody suggested and smiled with red eyes

"Alright, get out the stuff and I'll set it up." Dipper stood up and sat on the floor where there was space.

Melody got up and took a large blanket out of the chest, then a few books and stands to hold up the blankets. She handed them to Dipper, Melody got out the movie and popped it into her computer. As it loaded she went to help Dipper a bit with the fort. They finished the fort, it was nice and spacey. They curled up by the laptop inside the fort and watched the movie peacefully.

"I never get tired of that movie." Melody stretched in his arms.

"it was really good." Dipper smirked and sighed laying his head down looking at the blankets above him.

"Food?" Melody suggested tugging on his hand

Dipper looked at his watch it read 4:16, "Yeah, wanna have peanut butter and jelly I'm feeling it today." Dipper's stomach grumbled

"I don't mind," Melody sat up, "wanna eat it in here?" She looked at him

"Yeah. I don't feel like moving." He lifted his hand up to stretch and put it behind his head.

"Alrighty Dip." Melody climbed out of the fort and got the sandwiches.

Melody ate most of hers but kind of didn't want to finish it. Dipper glanced at her "You gonna finish that?" He asked, some of his sandwich still in hand

"Are you gonna finish yours?" She asked, they looked at each other and switched sandwiches, eating theirs. Melody took the last sip of her milk and took Dipper's finished foods and disposed of them back into the chest, "wanna watch another movie?" She asked, Dipper took his hat and vest off

"it's really warm in here," He explained, "why don't we watch the second Avengers movie." He suggested

"Yeah, sounds nice." Melody ran her fingers through her hair, which was getting rather long. Maybe it was time for a haircut. Melody retrieved the movie and curled up in Dipper's arms again. She easily fell asleep during the movie. Dipper looked down at her, a petted her hair and fell asleep as well.

Melody sat up with a jolt, Dipper followed in her lead, "What is it are you okay?" He felt his face and blinked his eyes open properly

"Yeah, I'm fine, we just fell asleep and what time is it?" Melody tapped her fingers together

"Oh shoot, it's seven o'clock, I better get home. Bye Mel, see you on Sunday." Dipper kissed her forehead and dashed out of the blanket fort.

She reached out to him, "Bye." Melody spoke quietly and sighed. She looked at her computer and decided to update her blog, might as well work on it a bit more. Melody worked on her blog for a long while and fell asleep around 3 am.

Dipper had gotten home and Mabel was waiting for him, "You're late Dipping Sauce, what happened?" Mabel asked bouncing on her bed

"Me and Melody fell asleep, it was an accident." Dipper put his hat and vest by his bed.

"Yeah, sure, you guys were probably too busy makIng out. Hahaha." Mabel bounced on her bed more before ceasing and covering herself up.

"So how was your day with Kyle?" He asked covering up

"It was fun as always, I'm hanging out with Candy and Grenda tomorrow though. Kyle just makes me so happy. Way happier than Bill ever did." Mabel smiled

"You're still thinking about Bill? Come on Mabel he was a jerk to begin with there's no point in thinking about him anymore." Dipper frowned and looked over at her.

"I know I know but I just can't really help It. Bill meant so much to me." Mabel sighed and put a hand to her head

"Get some rest Mabel, you need it." Dipper turned off the light and fell asleep. Dipper woke up that day and worked in the Shack, reading the journal. He hadn't really paid attention to it in a while. Dipper thought of the author, how he mysteriously disappeared. Maybe he could ask Melody if she knew anything about it.

Melody woke up around 12 pm, she sat up slowly. What was she to do today? Melody went outside and sat looking at the sky. She didn't really feel like going on a walk. After a while she went back inside. Melody looked at the ceiling of the cave and decided to take a shower.

Melody stood in the shower for at least thirty minutes before getting out. She dressed in pajamas, long blue pants and a green shirt. "Now what.." Melody thought aloud and decided to mess around on her computer more. Melody ate some noodles and fell asleep at 1 am.

"Melody.. hey come on you gotta stop doing this." Dipper tapped Melody's shoulder

"Oh I'm sorry," Melody put a hand to her face, "I was up late on my blog last night." She looked at her clock, 12:24 pm.

"What do you want to do today? How about we watch Nic Cage movies." Dipper suggested

"Yeah okay," Melody got out of bed and set up her computer and got the movie, they curled up in bed. They watched National Treasure 1 and 2 together, "what food today?" Melody closed her computer and looked at Dipper with red eyes

"How about you choose. You always let me choose." Dipper hugged his arms around her

"I chose that one time. We should eat macaroni and cheese and... broccoli." Melody and Dipper ate said meal. They walked back over to the bed, thinking of watching something else.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask about.. this journal." Dipper got out Journal Number 3.

"That's the one where the author disappeared, right?" Melody wondered, Dipper nodded.

"I was wondering if you had any idea of who wrote it." Dipper handed it to her

Melody tapped her fingers on it, "I think I have an idea who wrote it. Someone like me. You know how demons used to be humans, right?" Melody looked at him with brown eyes, he nodded, "like how I was human once before I mutated in anger. Someone broke so much and felt so much pain.. they turned into a monster. An evil monster. Although, if they lost their power like I did. They would be so corrupt as to find another way to end the world. An old memory, Jameer was his name. A horrible monster, and I wouldn't be surprised if Bill corrupted him too." Melody gripped the journal and handed it back to Dipper.

"So this probably wasn't Bill's first time corrupting someone like you.." Dipper frowned

"Yes." Melody's eyes turned black

"U-um.. lets watch something else." Dipper suggested tucking the Journal away.

Melody played another episode of Supernatural, "I love this show." She stretched

"Yeah, but now I have to go," Dipper hugged her tight, "see you Tuesday and Wednesday." Dipper smiled

Melody waved, "Bye, see you too." Melody smiled with red eyes and plopped back down on her pillow. She heated up inside when she was around him and it felt great. Although she still felt nervous about Wednesday... what was to happen? Melody shook the thought from her head and sat up. She decided to go for a small walk, then it was probably best to catch some sleep.

Melody walked a short distance, it had been a breezy day. it drizzled for a while earlier in the day. Melody breathed in the air and let out a sigh. By the time she got back to the cave it was 8:30 pm. Melody tucked herself in bed and fell asleep.

She got up and ate a small breakfast of pancakes as well as fruit. Melody lazed around in the cave all day, thinking. She sat on her computer for a while but easily got bored.

Dipper thought about Mabel and the journal the next day. He wondered about Kyle... was he really okay? He seemed questionable, but Dipper shook that from his mind. Mabel said she was going to hag out with Candy and Grenda again on Tuesday, so he didn't really have much to worry about her.

Melody felt tired around seven:30 and decided to sleep until morning. She sat up, Tuesday it was, tomorrow was the inevitable Wednesday. She couldn't itch the thoughts from her mind. "Mel, hey!" Dipper rubbed his arms and entered the cave, she was on her computer

"Hey Dip." She closed the computer and let out a sigh

"What did you want to do today?" Dipper asked

"Well I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk...? Or maybe we could laze around again and cuddle. I enjoy doing that..." Melody fiddled her hands together

"Lets just.. relax, cuddle watch movies... I don't want us getting into any noticeable trouble today." Dipper stated and sat next to her in which Melody reopened her computer.

Melody tapped her fingers together, "Anything in particular you wanna watch?" Melody looked at him with blue eyes

"How about we watch more Supernatural." Dipper sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her

"Yes." Melody bit her lower lip and they watched for hours.

"Alright alright it's five o'clock I think it's time for food." Dipper closed her computer and Melody groaned

"Ffffine," Melody grumbled, "how about we have something sweet and good." Melody was in thought.

"Well I can't just eat you now can I that'd be cannibalism." Dipper frowned and hid a smirk

Melody blushed and smiled at him with pink eyes, "Aww." Melody puckered her lips and kissed him gently.

Dipper's face was red, "Heh, why don't we have soup or something," Dipper's voice squeaked

"Yeah I'm okay with that." She nodded and got out bowls of chicken noodle soup, setting them on the table. They ate and laughed, Melody made a noodle stache.

"Okay, it's time for me to leave... when I mean come early tomorrow I mean 3 or 4 am okay?" Dipper held her hands and Melody nodded with orange eyes, "I love you Melody." He hugged her tightly as if it might be the last hug they have and he kissed her goodbye.

"Bye.. Dip." Melody looked as he walked out of the cave. Melody took a small bath and changed into a blue tank top and shorts. Melody sat in bed and looked at the ceiling. _What was to happen? _Melody thought for hours and several scenarios.

Dipper got home noticing Mabel was a little late than usual, this was normal when she was with Candy and Grenda. Dipper sat in bed reading the journal until eight... she still wasn't home. He started to get a little suspicious.

Dipper shrugged it off and continued reading, by ten o'clock he was pacing back and forth outside of the Shack. He had called Candy and Grenda and they said Mabel left a while ago. He checked his watch, it was eleven o'clock. Finally he caught sight of her, slowly walking her way towards the Shack, looking at the ground. Mabel seemed upset and scared.

"Dipper!" Mabel sobbed and ran up to him hugging him

"W-where were you I was so worried!" Dipper hugged her tightly letting out a long relieved sigh.

"I ran into K-kyle on the way home and... he... it was Bill the whole time. He revealed himself to me... and told me it was time. Time for what?" Mabel whispered to him

Dipper's eyes widened, "M-melody is in trouble. Stay here Mabel, I don't think Bill should hurt you. i gotta go warn Melody!" Dipper dashed into the forest blindly.

Alas Melody was peacefully asleep in bed, not expecting anything to come.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! The next story is going to be a nsfw and called 'What'.


End file.
